


Your Words Like Fire On My Skin

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, The Like
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z thought maybe Tennessee had a bit of a body writing kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words Like Fire On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> beta:clairejw on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "writing on the body

“Would you?” Write something for me?” Tennessee hesitantly looked up from her fingernails.

“Uhm. Sure, I guess, I mean, it’s kinda _all_ for you.” Z thought she _knew_ that.

“No, I mean something for me. Here.” Tennessee trailed her hand along her sternum.”Like permanently.”

“Ok what did you have in mind.?”

“Anything, just...your words, anything.”

“Are you sure?” Z’s eyes were wide.

“I trust you.”

 

It started small. “And I know you’re the only one for me” in Z’s perfect script across her breast. Low enough that even the most plunging neckline would barely show a glimpse, and Tennessee really didn’t do plunging necklines. It was their secret; a piece of Z that Tennessee didn’t share with anyone, not even Charlotte.

Z had written it directly on Tennessee’s skin with a black sharpie and it had burned hotter than the tattoo needle that made it permanent.  
Z had watched the needle with dark, dark eyes and, after, had run her tongue across the raised welts it left.Tennessee had gasped as Z’s hand slid between her already slick thighs while her tongue traced the letters on her skin. Z mouthed teasingly at her breast before drawing her erect nipple between her teeth while her hands played Tennessee as skillfully as they played guitar. In mere seconds she was shuddering and shaking apart in Z’s arms

For months all it took was a glimpse in the mirror to make her feel Z around her, above her, inside her.

The second one was Z’s suggestion. “We’ll travel to the sky” just above her tailbone. She’d been nervous about the placement, knowing it was a tender spot for such things, but the moment the pen touched her and she felt Z’s loping hand marking her again, she knew she would do it. Anything.

 

It became a ritual, though without the final permanence of a tattoo needle. Z writing her love and lust and passion across the expanse of Tennessee’s back, while Tennessee tried to remain still under her touch. Only stopping now and then to punctuate her thoughts with a kiss, a caress, a heated gaze. Tenn’s body became Z’s canvas. From the tips of her fingers across the lean muscles of her arm and shoulders, curving down her back and across the planes of her hips,her butt, her thighs. Not an inch of her was left unexplored, unmarked, unclaimed.

Tennessee reveled in the touch and the attention. The words were a huge part of Z, and no matter what came later, she gave them to Tennessee _first_. Tenn’s arousal grew and grew until she thought she would burst from it. Z knew how to build to a perfect crescendo, only dropping the pen at the last minute to rock them to climax together.

Z thought maybe Tennessee had a bit of a body writing kink.

Tennessee knew that _Z_ was her kink.


End file.
